


The Somnambulist

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Het, Humor, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt 'I had no idea that you...' at Daily_Deviant's Birthday Bash Drabble Day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Somnambulist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'I had no idea that you...' at Daily_Deviant's Birthday Bash Drabble Day.

_"Do you mind staying at the Manor with Mother tonight?"_

Harry pulled his wand when the guest room door creaked open.

"Narcissa?"

Without a word, she continued moving toward him and dropped her dressing gown, revealing her still beautiful body.

Though her eyes were open, that was the case with most sleepwalkers, and Harry knew not to wake her.

Even after she straddled him, sinking down on his rising cock. 

Even after she rode him to oblivion.

When Harry next saw Draco, he said, "I had no idea that your mum was a sleepwalker."

Draco furrowed his brow. "She's not."


End file.
